


How It Ends

by veradune



Category: Breaking Bad, Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veradune/pseuds/veradune





	How It Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).



Because I am all about Jesse Pinkman ending up at Greendale post-Felina and this pairing. Y'all better bet Britta Perry would take him under her wing.


End file.
